total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Courtney
This article focuses on the interaction between Everyone and Courtney Overview While her behavior tends to vary by season, the two things that never change about Courtney are her obsession with winning and overall aggressiveness. Several times, she has shown to value the prize money over her friends, as well as the lives of the other contestants. In her earliest days on the show, she is ultimately focused on her team winning at all costs, though the rest of the team becomes visibly annoyed by her constantly bossing them around. They are also similarly annoyed by her costing them certain challenges, which they perceive as hypocrisy on her part. The settlement of her lawsuit allows her to stay in contact with her lawyers at all times, and she often threatens to call them should something not go her way. Cameron Cameron and Courtney start off with a friendship but eventually devolve into a conflict. Cameron thinks that Courtney should stop her bossy ways, but, nonetheless, they don't hate each other and support each other in the first few challenges as Courtney notes in the confessional that she values Cameron's intelligent input, saying that he seems of great value to the Beaver team. They start getting closer to each other after their team wins their first challenge in Volleybrawl as Courtney appreciated Cameron's strategy for the team. They later have a conflict on All Aboard The Cuckoo Train and Topple on The Luck Players due to Courtney thinking Cameron is a weakling in these kinds of challenges. Later this makes Cameron mad and he shows to his team that he also deserves to be there winning by himself the team challenge in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. In the confessional, Cameron thanks Courtney for being such a cruel teammate as it pushed him to win the challenge. Courtney also seems to appreciate Cameron again, but mentions that once the teams merge, he's going down in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. They truly become a conflict in Puzzle Riot, where the contestants are to caption a picture of Cameron's mom, he sobs in reaction to the other player's mean comments. Unlike his fellow contestants, Courtney doesn't seem too concerned, and laughs when she says that if his mom is worth making fun of, then he looks just like her. He voted her off in Korean Teaching And Learning, even saying that he really wasn't sorry for voting for her. Due to her friendship with Sky, and conflict with Cameron, Courtney votes Sky to win over him in Totally Dramatic Finale! Cody Courtney and Cody still have the conflict that has been present in Total Drama World Tour, but similar to Cameron, Courtney seems to consider Cody a great asset to the Beavers team. They've mostly supported each other in challenges, but once the teams merge, their conflict returns in Puzzle Riot. Cody demands that Courtney leave Cameron alone with her insults. He had no problem with voting her off in Korean Teaching and Learning. Chef Hatchet Dave Like the rest of her team, Courtney has a mutual conflict with Dave in Trials and Triva-lations. She doesn't like the many alliances he forms openly in front of everyone. And due to both of them having a critical attitude of others, their personalities clashed very much, leaving Courtney with no problem with voting Dave off. Dawn Dawn and Courtney are pretty much enemies. Courtney insults Dawn by calling her creepy upon arrival. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Courtney was watching the elimination of the Screaming Ducks and was happy to see Dawn go unlike other contestants. Duncan Courtney and Duncan have many interactions, but it's unknown whether they are friends or enemies due to past seasons. Duncan and Courtney start off on surprisingly good terms, but Courtney gets increasingly jealous of Duncan and Sky's interactions. This drives her to the breaking point and she takes her eye off of the game and only focuses on breaking the duo up. This is what ultimately caused her downfall, when she asked the wrong person, Tyler, to help her with her task. Ella Like their other teammates, Ella seems to have a mutual conflict with Courtney. As Ella does become dissatisfied with Courtney's demands to lead the group. In Dancing With Cowboys, Ella is ordered by Scott to assist Courtney on making up lyrics for the challenge. In Courtney's misfortune Ella is able to give her the lyrics, but Courtney simply runs out of time to sing it, costing the Poisonous Pythons the game. As their team is furious with Courtney for losing the challenge, Courtney pleads that it was Ella's fault for not giving her the lyrics on time. For this, Ella then votes Courtney off with the others, and Courtney gets eliminated. Fang In Trials and Triva-lations, Courtney doesn't appreciate Fang injuring their team any chance he gets and yells at him when he performs extra harsh actions on Scott. Gwen Gwen and Courtney aren't the best of friends due to past seasons. They have minimal interaction at first due to being on different teams, but once the teams merge, and Sky moves over to the girls cabin, her, Heather, and Lindsay watch in the morning as Gwen and Courtney argue with each other over. Due to her friendship with Cameron, Gwen defended him in Puzzle Riot. Gwen votes Courtney off in Korean Teaching or Learning but both end up getting eliminated together and take the Boat of Losers. Heather They have barely any interaction due to being on different teams, and Heather seeming more silent, but it's obvious that they still have the major conflict they've always had. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Heather demands Courtney and Gwen shut up with their ongoing arguing. Courtney votes Heather off in this episode, not seeming to miss her once she's eliminated. Lindsay Courtney and Lindsay seem to have a minor conflict despite being on different teams as they have had past experiences with each other. Courtney mainly believes her Beaver team are better because the Ducks team have Lindsay. Courtney had no problem in voting Lindsay off in Puzzle Riot. Leshawna They have barely any interaction due to Leshawna being silent, although because they're on the same team, Courtney demands that Leshawna stop being such a lazy teammate and easily votes her off in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Noah Noah can't stand Courtney due to her bossy attitude and anger issues. But he doesn't have to deal with this, because she's on the Beavers, and he is on the Ducks. Since Courtney started to mock a bit too much Dawn, Noah holds a huge grudge against her and he's always ready to return to Courtney all her nastiness by using all his witty irony and wit. This brought soon a pale conflict between the two and Noah happily votes her off in Korean Teaching And Learning Unlike almost all the other Vipers, Noah was happy to see Courtney on the Horse of Losers at the end of Dancing With Cowboys. Samey They have barely any interaction due to Samey being on the other team, and barely contributing to it. Scarlett Scarlett and Courtney possibly don't get along despite being on different teams. They argue with each other over which teams have the best chances in Volleybrawl. Scott For more information about this section, visit: Courtney and Scott Courtney and Scott were previously in a relationship in Total Drama All-Stars, before breaking up with each other. They are both placed on the same teams in their first two seasons. Their interactions spiral all over the place. Scott begins to start to trust Courtney again, and even still has some feelings for her. But caring more about the game, Courtney betrays Scott's trust and would be one of the reasons for his early departure in Season 1. Showing guilt for her actions, she constantly tries to make things up with Scott, but also constantly fails. Their interactions would continue in Season 2 when Scott would pick her to be on his team. Their conflict has developed into being mostly one-sided on Scott's side. Sky Sky and Courtney meet in Trials and Triva-lations and despite contrasting personalities the two become friends. In fact they form an alliance to help each other reach other reach the merge. This goal is ultimately achieved in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Both are excellent team sports and cheer each other on during every challenge. Even though Courtney is bossy Sky knows she is doing it for the better of the team. In Korean Teaching or Learning Courtney starts to get on the other contestants nerves including Sky. This leads Sky to vote her out, despite being in an alliance with her. Sugar Tyler In Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, the two campers initially had hardly any interaction as Courtney is on the Killer Beavers, and Tyler is on the Screaming Ducks. But as the Season starts to develop, the two start their interactions. Courtney is set on making the Finals, and the only way she can get their is by making allies with a lot of the contestants, even though some she cannot stand at all, and will annoy her to the extreme. She see's Tyler as a great Alliance member as he is very loved and is very strong in the competition. But their relationship becomes more then just an Alliance, as they become friends later on in the Season. Both reached the Merge together, and started to interact much more. But Tyler soon votes out Courtney in Korean Teaching or Learning, as she has become a huge threat in the game for him. This does not effect their Friendship. In Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, once again Courtney and Tyler are chosen to be on opposite teams. There isn't much interactions between the two because of this. Courtney was the second person to be eliminated, in which made Tyler mad and sad, because Courtney deserves to stay in the game. Courtney was very thankful for Tyler. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Alliances